


Exploration

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Smutty Dragon Age One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blushing Cullen, Communication, Cullen Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Cullen learns that even the unexpected can be pleasurable with a loving partner.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/163557483722/exploration-prompt)  
>  “Okay… This is new” for [@el-manae](https://el-manae.tumblr.com/).  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Rutherford/Valina Voclain.

Cullen could still taste her on his lips, the sweetness of her delectable cunt and the height of her pleasure. He’d taken three orgasms for her before he finally allowed Valina to push him back on the bed, and now he moaned as she tended to him, the sound deep and guttural as her hot breath fell upon the sensitive skin of his sac, and he felt the wet slide of her tongue in the valley between his balls. Only moments before she’d been sucking him, tongue gliding around the swollen crown of his cock, one hand stroking up and down on his thick shaft, then she’d gone exploring.

She cupped his heavy sac, scarred palm still wrapped firmly around his length as she fondled his balls gently while she eased them up, the combined sensations almost overwhelming him.

Cullen’s eyes shot open when he felt that hot little tongue glide over the soft flesh beneath his sac, a gasp catching in his throat when she teased the tight knot of muscles below. He jerked away in shock and Valina lifted her head, serpentstone gaze assessing his furrowed brow.

‘Do you want me to stop, Amatus?’ she asked, pausing in her ministrations.

For a moment she feared she’d overstepped a line, his golden gaze flickering down. Her previous partners had all been similarly experienced to her – to say she was _adventurous_ might be an understatement _–_ and while her rugged Commander was no virgin, they were still exploring each other, learning to share in their pleasure.

‘No, I–’ his cheeks flushed scarlet as he propped himself up on his elbows– ‘you caught me off guard.’

‘Did it feel nice?’

‘This is… new,’ he admitted finally, ‘but, yes. I… it did… feel nice.’

‘Do you want me to continue?’

The colour on his cheeks spread rapidly down his neck, a mix of blatant arousal and an endearing bashfulness. She doubted that he’d ever teased himself in this way, let alone allowed a woman to use her tongue.

‘Cullen, it’s perfectly normal for you to enjoy it, and I can promise that anything I do to you, I have enjoyed myself,’ she said, holding his gaze, needing him to see the sincerity within, ‘but if you want me to stop, I will.’

He pursed his lips, the skin around his scar pulling tight. For a moment, he was still and silent, ever her stoic commander as thoughts churned in his mind.

‘No,’ he said finally, a breath shuddering in his lungs, ‘I trust you, love.’

She pressed a kiss to his thigh, watching his gaze for a few moments more, ensuring he was telling the truth before she ducked her head back down. He spread his legs wider for her, returning his back to the mattress. He closed his eyes as he felt her hot breath fall against his sac again.

His heels dug into the mattress as she teased the sensitive knot of flesh with her tongue, then as quickly as she’d set her mouth there, her lips were back around his shaft, a clever finger teasing the puckered muscles, hot and wet with her slick.

She’d been stroking herself while she pleasured him, and he groaned at the thought of her fingers delving into her heat, at the thought of her using her honey – the flood of slick he’d made with deft fingers and a clever tongue only minutes before – to give him this.

His brow knotted when she eased the nimble tip of her finger into him, gently moving past the first ring of muscle, and she pressed a kiss to the thick head of his cock, breath tickling the sensitive flesh as she whispered, ‘relax, Amatus.’

He did. He exhaled, forcing his body to slacken, and when her finger slipped past the inner ring he realised it was actually quite… pleasant, the feeling of fullness unfamiliar but certainly not uncomfortable.

She massaged him gently, more intimately than any other, with the calloused and scarred tip of her finger. The sensations were overwhelming, his mind emptying of thought entirely, his focus on the pleasure she gave with her wicked tongue and deft touch.

A sound he hardly recognised broke from his chest, a guttural groan unleashed as she stroked him slowly, her mouth like a brand around his shaft. He felt his sac tighten and he reached for her, intending to pull her off his cock, but she easily pushed his hand away, grasping his wrist and pinning his arm to the bed as she took him deeper.

He cursed, hips jerking. His vision blurred with the intensity of his orgasm as he spent in her hot mouth, seed lashing the back of her throat. She sucked greedily at the head of his pulsing cock, at the salty-sweet taste of him on her tongue as she lapped at every last drop of his spend.

She released him from her mouth slipped her finger out of his opening, caressing the sensitive ring of flesh tenderly before she crawled up his body, settling at his side. She laid her head on his shoulder, hand over his heart. She could feel the thundering rhythm beneath her palm, and a satisfied smile curled on her lips as they lay there, basking in the aftermath of their pleasure.

‘That was…’ He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her temple. ‘I’m not sure what that was, but it was wonderful.’

She nestled herself against his side. ‘We’ll do some more exploring later,’ she promised, and, with both of them spent and satisfied now, the pull of sleep soon proved too difficult to deny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
